The Prince and the Green Dragon
by KrazyKat12
Summary: It's over 100 degrees at the smash mansion and everyone is suffering. Marth, sick of the heat, decides to go to lake even though the vicious dragon Rayquaza lives there. Everything somehow ends up with most of the smashers betting on whether Marth lives or dies. One-shot, Crackish-Fic.


**Here's a stupid idea I thought of one day gave up on halfway through it. Luckliy some inspiration hit me and I edited it and finished it. Here it is and enjoy my attempt at HUMOR:**

* * *

It was just another normal day at the smash mansion. Toon Link and Ness were blowing up Sonic with all kinds of bombs, Samus was beating the crap out Snake for hiding in her room, Peach was yelling at Wario, and Kirby and Yoshi were fighting over a perfect apple. Yup. _Normalness!_ Besides the ironic chaos, everyone was having a bad day. The sun was _blazing_, no clouds were out, the only place to swim had a _Rayquaza_ in it, and to top it all off, the air conditioner broke.

"Gods of the Triforce, WHY?!" Ganon complained.

"STOP BLOWING ME UP! IT'S TO HOT OUT!" Sonic yelled at Ness and Toon Link. The two stopped and left Sonic.

"Phew. Glad that's over." BOOM! Sonic still had a gooey bomb on him and he went flying.

"Stupid hedgehog." Snake said after Samus threw him out a window. Marth was sitting under a tree trying to cool off as mush as possible. The only smasher who didn't mind the heat was Bowser.

Probably because he lives in a VOLCANO.

Pit was on the roof watching everyone. He was burning up, but it was always fun to watch other people's problems. Like how Snake seriously needed to stop being a pervert, Kirby should just give up on the apple, Wario needed to stop farting whenever Peach was near, and it was just plain old fun to watch Toon and Ness hurt people and then get beat up for it. Pit decided to get off the roof because one of his feathers caught on fire. He came down and saw Marth heading off somewhere.

"Where ya going, Marth?" Pit said.

"To the lake." He said.

"What?!" Pit and some other smashers said.

"What about Rayquaza?" Peach said.

"I don't care. The mansion is an oven an even in the shade it's hot!" Marth said and headed off for the lake. Some smashers followed him too make sure he'd be okay, but mostly to watch him get eaten.

Ike, Toon Link, Ness, Link, Pit, Fox, Snake, and Falco followed Marth all the way there. They stopped about 20 ft. from the water but Marth kept going. He approached the lake and simply touched the water with his finger. Rayquaza burst through the water and looked at Marth. It charged up a hyper beam. Everyone else jumped back but Marth didn't even flinch.

"Don't even waste your time." Marth said. Rayquaza immediately stopped and looked at Marth closer.

"I bet you 20 bucks he'll die." Snake said to Ike.

"I bet you twenty bucks something will break." Ike said to Snake.

"Deal." Snake said. Marth just stared at Rayquaza, not showing any kind of fear. Rayquaza seemed confused at how Marth had no fear of him. Rayquaza roared at Marth but he didn't budge. Marth just seemed to stare at Rayquaza right in the eyes. Everyone was amazed at how Marth just stood there, doing nothing. Then, Marth did something that no one expected.

Marth petted Rayquaza.

The giant dragon seemed hesitant at first but eventually he got closer to Marth. The dragon nudged Marth with its nose and smiled. Everyone stood in shock and awe. That's all it took? A pet on the nose? A pet on the nose was all it took to calm this dragon?

"You're a good Rayquaza aren't you?" Marth said scratching behind the dragon's ear. The large dragon purred, and let out a soft roar.

"You're not bad at all!" Marth said. He had to say he was shocked that it had worked. He expected to die or lose an arm but the dragon actually let him pet it.

"Looks like neither of us get 20 bucks." Ike said.

"Wait." Snake said. Rayquaza looked like it was going to bite Marth but it picked him by his cape. Marth kept calm but in his mind he was freaking out.

_"Holy crap he's going to eat me!"_ Marth thought. Rayquaza suddenly went under water.

"Great. Now we have to save him!" Fox said.

"Wait. Me and Ike have a bet going." Snake said.

"Cool, whatcha betting on?" Toon Link said.

"I bet Ike that 20 bucks that Marth will die. Ike bet me 20 bucks if Marth breaks something." Snake said. Everyone started betting on whether Marth would live or die.

* * *

It had been a full 30 minutes since Marth had gone under and Snake assumed he was dead.

"Okay, he's dead. Now pay up!" Snake said.

"Nope. Not unless we find a body. Besides there could be an under water cave down there!" Ike said. Falco, Ike, Link, and Pit bet that Marth would live, but be critically injured. While Snake, Fox, Toon Link, and Ness, bet that he would die.

"Hey guys. Where's Marth?" Zelda said as she, Samus (Zero Suit), Wolf, and Sonic came over.

"Rayquaza took him down into the lake." Ike said glaring at Snake.

"What?!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, were betting on whether he lives or dies." Toon Link said.

"He'll probably die." Wolf said.

"Why aren't you hel-" Zelda stopped when she heard what Wolf said. "What?"

"I think Marth will die." Wolf said.

"Well he might just live!" Zelda said.

"Nah, he has no chance against Rayquaza." Sonic said.

"Wanna bet?" Samus said. Wolf and Sonic nodded.

"If Marth comes out of there alive with major injures, you win. If he comes out dead, we win." Wolf said. The other 8 found that bet to be more interesting and each took their side. Sonic, Toon Link, Snake, Ness, and Fox were on Wolf's side, while Samus, Pit, Ike, Link, and Falco were on Zelda's side.

"What do we get if we win?" Samus said.

"The loser team has to pay the winning team 500 coins." Sonic said.

"Hmm. Okay, deal." Both teams agreed. Now, all they had to do was wait for Marth.

* * *

About 10 minutes passed and all of the smashers were by the lake, waiting for Marth. Mario, Bowser, Wario, Toon Link, Ganondorf, King Dedede. Wolf, Captain Falcon, Fox, Ness, and Sonic, had all bet that Marth was dead.

Whereas Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Samus, Pit, Meta Knight, Falco, Red2, Ike, Lucario, and Lucas bet that Marth was alive, but probably critically injured.

Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Olimar, and the Ice Climbers were huddled together talking about something. For some reason, Nana and Popo were the only smashers who could understand them.

"Okay, we have a bet of our own!" Nana said.

"Yeah! We bet that Marth will come out perfectly fine." Popo said and crossed his arms proudly. The other smashers stared at the 6 for a while. Then they all bursted out laughing.

"Yo-you think that, Marth will c-come out without a si-single scratch?" Wolf said while laughing. The other 6 nodded and sat down to wait.

* * *

One hour later…

"Got any 3s?" Link said.

"Go fish." Wolf said.

"Got any queens?" Capt. Falcon said.

"No, go fish." Zelda said.

"THIS GAME IS BORING! (ノOAO)ノ" Toon Link said and flipped the table that they were all playing go fish on.

"Hey!" Link said.

"Okay we've waited LONG ENOUGH. Marth is dead and you're all going to have to accept the fact that we were right." Snake said.

"No way! I'm sure Marth is just horribly injured and is taking awhile to get here." Ike said.

"Or maybe he's perfectly FINE!" Nana said.

"Yeah right! Rayquaza probably tore him to pieces." Wolf said. Then, something shiny shot out of the lake. It land to the right of everyone and stabbed into the ground.

"Marth's sword!" Ike said.

"Ha! We win! Without that Marth is for sure dead!" Sonic said.

"Marth is dead! We win the bet! We win the bet!" Ness said, hopping around like an idiot.

"I WAS TAKEN BY RAYQUAZA AND GUYS JUST BET IF I WAS DEAD OR NOT?!" Everyone turned around and saw a very angry Marth riding Rayquaza.

"It was Ike and Snake's idea!" Ness said. Everyone stood there like idiots. King Dedede slowly snuck away with 25 coins he stole from Wario.

"Rayquaza, HYPER BEAM!" All the smashers panicked as Rayquaza blasted them with hyper beam.

"MOTHER OF FARORE!" Link screamed as he ran from Rayquaza's hyper beam which was right behind him.

"SWEET LOVE OF NAYRU!" Toon Link screamed as he followed Link.

"HOLY SHI-" Capt. Falcon screamed as he was blasted away by the hyper beam. Once that was all done and done, only charred remains were left of the smashers.

"We… win…" Nana coughed out.

"Shut, up." Snake said.

_**The End.**_

"It's still too hot outside…" Sonic, who was nothing but black now, said.

* * *

**That was furnny hurr durr... Okay! Since I have no inspiration for something new, I am currently going through stories I attempted to make but failed on. Trust me, this story was going in an entirely different direction but that was a dead end so I fixed it into this. Ta-Da! Also, Why don't you go check out my poll?**

**Did you notice that (ノOAO)ノ thing? That's Toon Link flipping the table. I know it doesn't look like Toon Link but that's pretty much his expression. Whatever it's still funny.**


End file.
